


Speechless

by bIackIion0229



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluffy w a sprinkle of angst at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bIackIion0229/pseuds/bIackIion0229
Summary: Honestly this is based off of the song Speechless by Dan and Shay `3`





	Speechless

Gentle chatter surrounded Lance in the church, family and friends coming and going, giving them their wishes of luck, yet all of this made him so much more nervous. Marriage. Holy shit. He's getting married.

Lance squeezed his fists and inhaled deeply, glancing at Hunk as his best friend announced that the beginning of the wedding was beginning in about five minutes. Fuck.

He strolled to his spot, trying to act as relaxed as possible. A hand dropped onto his shoulder, letting him know he'd failed at looking relaxed. He turned and blinked in slight surprise at a certain mullet-haired friend of his. Keith smiled gently, "You look stressed."

Lance puffed out a laugh, "Stressed doesn't fit how I feel. No word does. I'm getting married. Not only married, but married to Allura." Keith laughed and pushed him up to his spot, "You've got this."

Eventually the music went up a bit and Lance's head shot up as the doors opened, Hunk and Pidge walking in, both of them sending a wink in Lance's direction, making him smile softly, his heart clenching.

Soon enough Keith and Romelle made their way through, Romelle almost tripping and falling, much to Keiths amusement, seeing as the man wouldn't stop laughing.

At last Shiro and Veronica walked through. Shiro had his head held up high, a proud smile sent Lance's way. Veronica already had tears in her eyes as she smiled gently at Lance, forcing him to look up and blink multiple times, trying to keep the tears at bay.

The music swelled and everyone in the audience stood. Lance swore his heart stopped in his chest. His niece and nephew bounced in, his niece excitedly throwing petals and his nephew racing to where he was supposed to be, holding the little pillow with the rings.

Soon enough Allura and Coran came into view and Lance couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face. Allura had a gentle smile on her face and Coran was grinning proudly.

The two made their way down the aisle until they reached the very end, Coran raising Alluras veil like they'd practiced (he looked proud bc he didnt mess it up) and he pressed a kiss to Alluras cheek before going and sitting down.Lance drowned out the sound of the preacher until it was time to say their 'I do's'.

"Do you, Lance, take Allura as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Lance inhaled deeply, "I do." His voice cracked, bringing a snort out of Pidge but Lance didn't care. 

"Do you, Allura, take Lance as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Allura nodded quickly, "I do."

The two placed the rings on each others fingers, Lances hands trembling the whole time.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Lance, you may kiss your bride. "

Lance grabbed Allura and pulled her to him, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. Cheers broke out around them, causing them both to laugh and pull away. Lance rested his forehead against hers and inhaled, "I love you. So much." Allura smiled widely, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, "I love you too, Lance." His family surrounded them pretty fast, the two of them being separated quite quickly.

Lance laughed and hugged his mama, who was blubbering in spanish about how much she loved him. He finally pulled back and looked up, making eye contact with Allura. She smiled and mouthed 'I love you.' Making his chest tighten.

.  
.  
.

Lance sat up in his bed,  his body shuddering with full body sobs, Allura's name on his lips. He held his pillow to his chest as he cried. Cried because he lost her. Cried because he never got to truly show her how much he loved her.

He inhaled shakily and glanced at the clock, which blinked 5 a.m.. He needed to get up to water the flowers. A garden didnt wait for a man to mourn.

Lance stood and made his bed, dressing quickly and walking outside, his hands in his pockets, body slouched. The sky glowed with a soft pink and Lance inhaled softly.

If only this reality let her stay. Let her stay in his arms.


End file.
